1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) security. In particular, the field of invention relates to securing VoIP communication using a scrambling mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike traditional telephone networks, which are circuit switched and relatively difficult to tap, voice over IP (“VoIP”) networks for voice communications are packet switched and vulnerable to interception. Interception techniques enabling non authorized users to intercept and decode voice conversations on VoIP networks are similar to those used to detect other non-VoIP communication on a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN) and are accessible to sophisticated and unsophisticated attackers alike.
Although some VoIP vendors include encryption support into their offerings, many organizations are reluctant to implement the encryption. In part, this is due to the significant computing resources and capacity typically required to support the encryption and decryption algorithms and the associated delays that result in having to encrypt and decrypt voice communication. The need for a VoIP implementation that provides real-time responsiveness has led many organizations to sacrifice security in exchange for performance.
Thus, what is needed is a solution that hides or scrambles the content of voice communication without introducing the additional delay or added complexity typically caused by using encryption.